La psíquica
by xp2011
Summary: Un crimen para cuya resolución se requiere de ayuda sobrenatural
1. El comienzo

**La Ley y el Orden es una creación de Dick Wolf para la cadena estadounidense NBC.**

_En el sistema judicial, la sociedad está representada por 2 grupos igualmente importantes: la policía que investiga los delitos, y los fiscales que procesan a los delincuentes. Juntos representan __la ley y el orden._

**Los policías:** detective Lennie Briscoe, detective Ed Green, teniente Anita Van Buren.

**Los fiscales:** Jack McCoy, Serena Southerlyn, Arthur Branch (fiscal de distrito).

Un hombre andaba en un parque cuando se encontró con una mujer joven que vestía harapos. Ella estaba muy asustada. Los detectives Briscoe y Green fueron asignados a este caso y la interrogaron. Ella les mencionó que un hombre intentó matarla, pero que estaba oscuro y no le reconoció detalles.

Las investigaciones del equipo forense no hallaron pistas que condujeran a la captura del delincuente, lo que frustró a Lennie, Ed y Anita.

Se requeriría de una psíquica para resolver este caso – dijo Anita, algo triste.

Lennie, ¿recuerdas a aquella chica del bar, la de voz dulce? – preguntó Ed, inspirado.

Sí, la recuerdo – dijo Lennie – Una persona agradable que tiene respuesta para casi todo.

Un momento – terció Anita - ¿Hablan de Ally Stockwell, la psíquica?

La misma chica que resolvió el caso Morrison – dijo Lennie.

Bien, vayan con ella – dijo Anita – Espero que el fiscal crea en los milagros.

**Casa de Ally Stockwell**

**Lunes 9 de abril**

Ally era una mujer de veintitantos años de edad. No era muy bonita pero era inteligente, amable y sencilla. Lennie y Ed fueron a su casa y le solicitaron ayuda para resolver este caso. Le mostraron una foto de la víctima y cuando Ally tocó la foto, sintió una mezcla de trance y parálisis que recorrió su cuerpo. Lennie le preguntó que había visto, a lo que ella respondió mientras estaba en trance: "Veo algo…que les ayudará con el caso".

Lo que Ally vio condujo a Lennie y Ed a un vecindario de mala muerte. "No me gustaría estar aquí" dijo Lennie. Él y Ed interrogaron a algunos vecinos del sector y ellos mencionaron el nombre de Mike Roberts. Según ellos, Roberts era un hombre extraño con una actitud malvada. Posteriormente, Lennie y Ed investigaron a Mike y hallaron que él tiene antecedentes por agresión e intento de homicidio, pero que nunca había sido condenado. Los detectives interrogaron a Mike y éste mantuvo una actitud tranquila, argumentando que 3 días atrás (cuando la mujer harapienta huyó) él estaba lejos de la ciudad. Dicha coartada resultó ser una mentira.

**Casa de Mike Roberts**

**Miércoles 11 de abril**

Con Roberts aún bajo investigación, Lennie y Ed vigilaron al sujeto y vieron que estaba llevando a una muchacha a su casa, pero que ella oponía resistencia mientras era llevada adentro. Cuando los detectives salieron de su auto para confrontarlo, Mike fingió que él y la chica eran novios y que no había problema mientras la chica exhibía una sonrisa fingida. Lennie y Ed se disculparon y se fueron.

Está mintiendo, Lennie – dijo Ed mientras ambos se dirigían a su auto – Eso no puede ser un noviazgo.

Vamos a conseguir una orden – dijo Lennie – Tarde o temprano sus sucios secretos saldrán a la luz.

Y ambos se fueron en su auto.

**Perdonen la escasez de diálogo, pero es que no soy muy bueno en esas lides. Además, no sé mucho de investigación criminal.**


	2. El descubrimiento

**Casa de Mike Roberts**

**Jueves 12 de abril**

Cuando Lennie y Ed se acercaban a la casa, la muchacha que Mike llevó el día anterior salió corriendo del lugar.

¡Vuelve acá! – dijo Mike con la intención de que ella volviera.

¿Lindo día, no? – dijo Lennie mientras él y Ed mostraban sus placas.

No le importará que entremos – dijo Ed.

¿Tienen una orden? – preguntó Mike.

Me alegra que lo pregunte – dijo Lennie mientras entregaba la orden a Mike.

Cuando los detectives entraron, la casa estaba desordenada.

Apesta a alcohol – dijo Lennie.

Bueno, es que no he tenido tiempo de ordenarla – dijo Mike.

Oye, Lennie – dijo Ed desde un cuarto cercano – Encontré algo.

Lo que Lennie y Ed vieron eran varias mujeres muertas, dentro de un cuarto refrigerado.

Es una obra de arte – dijo Mike, algo nervioso.

Sí, y yo soy Picasso – dijo Lennie, con algo de burla.

Mike Roberts, queda arrestado por secuestro y homicidio – dijo Ed mientras le ponía las esposas a Mike.

No se preocupe, señor Roberts – dijo Lennie mientras todos salían de la casa – Serás portada de todos los diarios.

Los detectives interrogaron a Mike y éste argumentó que alguien se los dio a guardar y que no sabía el contenido. Mientras tanto, Anita y Serena estaban viendo el interrogatorio.

¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó Anita.

Arréstenlo – respondió Serena.

**Corte Suprema**

**Lectura de cargos**

**Jueves 12 de abril**

Caso 9-0-6-0-9-0, la fiscalía contra Mike Roberts – dijo el secretario del juzgado mientras entregaba los papeles del caso a la jueza Williams – Cargos de secuestro, homicidio e intento de homicidio.

Paul Parker en la defensa – dijo el abogado defensor de Roberts.

Bienvenido a bordo – dijo la jueza Williams – ¿Qué dice su cliente?

Inocente, su señoría – dijo Mike.

Eso dicen todos – dijo la juez Williams – Su turno, señorita Southerlyn.

La fiscalía pide detención sin fianza – dijo Serena – Asesinó a varias mujeres e intentó matar a otras 2 mujeres.

¿Basados en el testimonio de una psíquica? – dijo Paul – Por favor.

No se confíe, señor Parker – dijo la jueza Williams – El caso puede dar un giro inesperado.

Señoría… - dijo Paul.

El acusado queda detenido sin fianza – dijo la juez Williams mientras golpeaba el martillo contra la mesa – Siguiente caso.

Mientras Mike era llevado fuera del recinto de la corte, Paul se le acercó a Serena para confrontarla, pero ella se le adelantó.

Uno nunca sabe – dijo Serena.

A menos de que dispongan de un buen trato, nos vemos en el juicio – dijo Paul mientras se iba – Ah, y esperen mi moción para el final del día.


	3. Drama legal

Tengo una premonición – dijo Arthur entre risas – Habrá veredicto antes del almuerzo.

No es gracioso, Arthur – dijo Jack – Aquí hay algo sobrenatural de por medio.

Lo sé, Jack, y me disculpo – dijo Arthur – Es que no estoy acostumbrado a casos con ayuda de psíquicos.

Personalmente creo que hay que usar todos los medios necesarios para llevar a los culpables a la justicia – dijo Jack.

En esas entró Serena portando un papel azul doblado en 3.

¿Qué tienes, Serena? – dijo Jack.

Moción de supresión – dijo Serena mientras entregaba el papel – Cortesía del abogado de Roberts.

Me lo esperaba – dijo Jack – Hay gente demasiado racional.

Tu teoría está a prueba, Jack – dijo Arthur – Demuéstrala.

**Oficina del juez Ronald Scott**

**Lunes 16 de abril**

Jack, Paul y el juez Scott iban entrando a la oficina de este último mientras discutían sobre la orden de supresión.

Su señoría, debe ser una broma – dijo Paul.

¿Permitir el testimonio de una psíquica en un caso criminal? – dijo el juez Scott – No lo creo.

Ella ayudó a capturar al asesino – dijo Jack – Y hay pruebas forenses que lo confirman.

Su señoría, tengo entendido que este tipo de testimonios no es admisible en la mayoría de las cortes – dijo Paul.

En mi corte, un testimonio así es válido – dijo el juez Scott a Paul – Su moción queda denegada.

Jack y Serena visitaron a Mike en la prisión de Rikers y le ofrecieron un trato, por el cual recibiría 10 años de cárcel a cambio de su confesión.

Prefiero ir a juicio – dijo Mike.

El jurado no va a creer el testimonio de una psíquica – añadió Paul – Vamos, señor McCoy, no estamos en la edad media.

Hay algo que debe saber, señor Parker – dijo Jack mientras él y Serena se iban – Todavía hay gente que cree en lo sobrenatural.


	4. Testimonio clave

**Corte Suprema**

**Juicio, parte 64**

**Viernes 20 de abril**

Ally Stockwell estaba testificando en el juicio contra Mike Roberts.

Vi una casa de ladrillos bastante deteriorada – dijo Ally – La casa tenía una puerta negra.

Prueba 12 de la fiscalía – dijo Jack mientras sacaba de la mesa una foto – Fotografía de la escena del crimen.

Registrado – dijo el juez Scott.

Señorita Stockwell, ¿Reconoce este lugar? – dijo Jack mientras le mostraba la foto.

Ese es el lugar – dijo Ally, entusiasmada – También vi que el interior estaba desordenado.

De pronto, Paul comenzó a reír a carcajadas y a Mike, su cliente, le dio un poco de risa.

¿Qué rayos le pasa, señor Parker? – dijo el juez Scott mientras golpeaba la mesa con el martillo - ¿Qué le parece gracioso?

Su señoría, no puedo evitar reírme cuando interrogan a una supuesta adivina – dijo Paul entre risas.

Abogados, acérquense, por favor – dijo el juez Scott.

Jack y Paul se acercaron a donde estaba el juez Scott.

Creí haberle dicho que su moción quedaba denegada – dijo el juez Scott a Paul.

Discúlpelo, su señoría – intervino Jack – El señor Parker es uno de esos fervientes religiosos que no cree en lo sobrenatural.

¿Es eso cierto, señor Parker? – preguntó el juez Scott.

Sí, su señoría – respondió Paul – Me enseñaron desde niño que no hay que creer en supersticiones, porque eso es una herramienta del diablo.

Mejor contenga la risa y siéntese, señor Parker – dijo el juez Scott.

Continúe, señor McCoy – dijo el juez Scott mientras Paul regresaba a su puesto.

Gracias, su señoría – dijo Jack - ¿Vio algo más de esa casa?

No – dijo Ally – Eso fue lo que vi y conté a los detectives.

Gracias, señorita Stockwell – dijo Jack mientras iba a su puesto – No más preguntas.

Señorita Stockwell, ¿para esta "visión" se ayudó de alguna sustancia? – preguntó Paul.

Objeción, su señoría – dijo Jack.

Quiero contestar, su señoría – dijo Ally.

Adelante – dijo el juez Scott.

Las visiones que suelo tener no son ayudadas con drogas, ni cosas así – dijo Ally – Solo son imágenes que me llegan y que mis interlocutores interpretan.

Esas "visiones", ¿qué tan científicas son? – preguntó Paul.

Señor Parker, el futuro no puede predecirse a ciencia cierta – dijo Ally – Solo se puede ver uno de muchos escenarios probables.

Y su coincidencia o no con la realidad, ¿depende de la interpretación del interlocutor? – preguntó Paul.

Así es – respondió Ally.

En este caso – dijo Paul mientras volvía a su puesto – No más preguntas.


	5. Veredicto

**Corte Suprema**

**Veredicto**

**Lunes 7 de mayo**

¿El jurado tiene un veredicto? – preguntó el juez Scott.

Así es, su señoría – respondió el vocero del jurado.

¿A qué conclusión llegaron? – preguntó el juez Scott.

Por todos y cada uno de los cargos de la acusación – dijo el vocero del jurado mientras leía un papel – Encontramos al acusado culpable.

Mike inclinó la cabeza mientras un oficial de la corte se lo llevaba. Al mismo tiempo, Paul estaba desconcertado por el veredicto.

Más tarde, Jack, Serena y Arthur estaban en la oficina de este último conversando sobre el caso.

A Roberts le dieron 25 años de prisión – dijo Serena, refiriéndose a la condena impuesta a Mike.

Otro maleante que pasará su vida en la cárcel – dijo Jack – Gracias a la ayuda de una psíquica.

¿Quién dijo que los milagros no existen? – dijo Arthur.

Y los 3 salieron de la oficina.

**Este es el final de la historia. Perdonen lo corto de los capítulos, pero no soy bueno en estas lides.**


End file.
